Là où tout a commencé
by Patiichou
Summary: OS ! Et si Bella n'avait pas épousé Edward ? Et si elle l'avait quitté ? Et si elle avait vieillit normalement ? Et si elle le retrouvait un jour ?


Là où tout a commencé…

Je regardais dehors, le soleil, le ciel bleu… Je voulais sortir mais, une vieille dame de mon âge n'avait pas le droit de sortir sans une aide soignante, sans un fauteuil roulant et, je ne pourrais pas aller bien loin ! Voilà à quoi j'en étais réduis ! Assise sur le fauteuil, à regarder par la fenêtre…

Je détestais cet endroit, cette prison pour vieux. Un jour, alors que j'étais dans mon appartement à Seattle, il y a maintenant 4 ans, j'avais eu un petit accident. J'avais glissé en sortant de ma baignoire, incapable de me relever.

J'étais restée ainsi jusqu'à ce que ma femme de ménage arrive et appelle une ambulance. Je l'avais supplié de ne pas appeler mais, elle ne m'avait pas écouté ! Après un séjour d'une semaine, clouée au lit, le médecin était venu m'annoncer que j'avais été placé en maison de retraite. Habitant seule, n'ayant jamais eu d'enfants, n'étant plus capable de m'occuper de moi, d'après eux, il était temps de rejoindre les autres vieux enfermés…

A 18h30, heure du dîner apporté par Laura, l'aide soignante la plus sympathique de cet endroit, il y avait une rôle de bouillie servie avec une gelée en dessert.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? lui demandais-je en pointant la mixture de mon doigt tout fripé.

- De la purée de poix cassées. Comment allez-vous ? Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

- Bien, mon dos me fait un peu mal mais, ce n'est rien. Aujourd'hui, j'ai passé ma journée dans ce bon vieux fauteuil, comme tous les autres jours…

- Pour votre dos, vous devriez aller voir le nouveau kiné, il est très… performant !

- A ce que je vois, il doit être très séduisant aussi !

Je voyais Laura, ses joues rougissantes, elle devait être dans ses pensées… Elle se ressaisit quelques minutes plus tard et se remit à parler.

- Enfin bref ! Je vous prendrais un rendez-vous pour demain matin ! Il ne faut pas laisser traîner ça !

- Oui, vous avez sûrement raison.

- Bon appétit, madame.

- Mademoiselle !

- Quoi ?

- Pas madame, c'est mademoiselle.

- Mademoiselle, j'aurais besoin de votre nom, vous êtes si discrète qu'on ne vous connaît pas bien !

Je réfléchissais. Durant tout ce temps, j'avais changé mon nom de famille pour devenir Mademoiselle Black, de façon à ce qu'il ne cherche pas à me retrouver. Et, comme il a toujours détesté Jacob, il n'irait pas chercher par là !

- Mademoiselle Black.

- Très bien.

- Euh…ce kiné, il vous plaît beaucoup ?

- Mademoiselle ! En fait, il plaît à pas mal de monde !

- Si il vous fait beaucoup d'effet… vous devriez vous lancer ! Ne perdez pas votre chance ! Ne faîtes pas come moi… lui dis-je en lui lançant un sourire triste.

- Comment ça ?

- On m'a demandé en mariage, j'ai refusé ! Mes parents avaient divorcé, je ne croyais plus au mariage… A un certain âge, je l'ai quitté !

- Pourquoi ?

- A 35 ans, on ne peut pas se contenter d'une amourette ! Et depuis ce jour, je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle de lui !

- Oh ! Je suis désolée !

- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais, après ça, j'ai vécue seule, essayant d'oublier tout ce qui le concernait… J'ai été une idiote !

- Ne dîtes pas ça ! Vous aviez vos raisons ! Je vais vous laisser manger. Je vais vous prendre un rendez-vous et vous ne souffrirez plus ! L'infirmière passera pour vos médicaments après le dîner.

Laura me laissa seule, devant mon plateau de bouillie. Oui, j'avais une explication à mon départ : je vieillissais, lui, restais jeune… Edward… Quand je repense à lui maintenant, je me rappelle les bons moments mais, je souffre encore…

Je mangeais ma gelée, laissant l'immonde purée dans son assiette. L'infirmière passa avec mes médicaments, prit ma tension, s'inquiéta de mon manque d'appétit et ressortit. L'aide soignante vint reprendre mon plateau repas, m'annonça que le kiné me prendrait à 9h et me souhaita une bonne soirée avant de sortir. Je me levais prudemment et allais jusqu'à mon armoire, aidée d'une canne. J'en sortis une boîte à chaussures et m'installais à mon fauteuil.

J'ouvris la boîte et, je n'étais plus la dame de 76 ans qui restait assise dans son fauteuil toute la journée, je redevenais Bella, celle qui ne se laissait pas faire, celle qui était folle d'un vampire et n'avait pas peur du danger, Victoria, les Volturi…

Ma boîte à souvenir, des souvenirs le concernant… Le bracelet qu'il m'avait offert, celui de sa mère, avec un cœur froid et dur, comme lui… Il y avait des photos aussi, nous deux dans la clairière en été, sa peau brillant légèrement. Une photo de lui, souriant, dans ma chambre… Tout était encore neuf dans ma tête !

Je prenais le bracelet, essayait de le mettre, en vain. Je reposais la boîte et le gardais avec moi, je demanderais à Laura ou une autre de me le mettre. Je m'endormais un peu après dans mon fauteuil, rêvant d'Edward…

Nous étions dans la clairière, il venait de me demander en mariage. J'avais refusé et, tout changea. Il se leva, prit mon poignet, serrant assez fort.

« Bella ! Pourquoi ? Tu tiens vraiment à finir vieille, toute seule ? Et bien, si c'est-ce que tu veux ! hurla-t-il en me poussant en arrière. »

Je me retrouvais assise dans mon fauteuil, à la maison de retraite, regardant par la fenêtre. Mais, il n'y avait plus le parc, c'était la clairière, Edward assit dans l'herbe, souriant, moi, jeune, à ses côtés…

Je me réveillais en sursaut, encore dans le fauteuil, jetais un coup d'œil dehors, le soleil se levait, le parc était encore là. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar !

A 8h, j'étais lavée, habillée, j'avais déjeuné et j'étais de retour dans mon fauteuil… Une aide soignante avait bien voulu me mettre mon bracelet, après plusieurs essais et soupirs, elle avait enfin réussi !

Je regardais par la fenêtre, jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière vint me chercher. Dehors, il pleuvait !

- Alors, mademoiselle Black, comment vous sentez-vous ce matin ?

- Mon dos me fait atrocement souffrir !

- Vous n'auriez pas du dormir dans ce fauteuil ! Mais, le Docteur Cullen va bien s'occuper de vous !

- Docteur Cullen ? Ce m'était pas un kiné ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais, c'est mieux de dire docteur que kinésithérapeute, non ?

- Oui…

- Je vais vous installer dans le fauteuil roulant.

- Je peux marcher ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça !

- Mais votre dos…

- Ca ne m'empêchera pas de marcher !

Je me levais prudemment pour rejoindre la salle d'attente du docteur Cullen. Ce devait être Carlisle et, jamais il ne pourrait me reconnaître ! L'infirmière me suivait avec son fauteuil roulant…

9h10... Ils ne sont jamais à l'heure des médecins ! Une vieille dame sortait du cabinet, c'état à mon tour maintenant !

- Venez, c'est à vous ! me dit l'infirmière.

Je marchais prudemment jusqu'à la porte, l'infirmière était en train de parler à l'intérieur avec Docteur Cullen.

- … c'est une têtue en plus ! Elle n'a même pas voulu venir en fauteuil roulant ! Mademoiselle Black, entrez ! Je vous laisse.

Saleté d'infirmière ! J'entrais et, même de dos, je l'aurais reconnu. Alors, Edward c'était lancé dans la médecine ! Je me tenais à ma canne, mes jambes tremblant légèrement.

- Installez-vous !

Sa vois ! Tout me revenait ! La première fois que je l'avais vu, la clairière… Il se retourna et, j'étais au bord de la crise cardiaque ! Il était si magnifique, si jeune, il n'avait pas changé ! Il me souri, m'avait-il reconnu ? Moi, mes rides et mes cheveux gris ?

- Alors, mademoiselle Black, il me lança un coup d'œil avant de retourner à son agenda. Avait-il pensé à Jacob à cet instant ? Où avez-vous mal ?

- Mon…mon dos.

Il m'aida à m'asseoir en me prenant le poignet, celui où pendait le bracelet, celui où il y avait la morsure. Il regarda le pendentif un instant puis me regarda.

- Je vais m'occuper de votre dos. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Malin ! Il fallait trouver un prénom, et vite !

- Je… Marie.

- Je m'appelle Edward. Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ?

- Ca va faire 4 ans… Vous travaillez ici tout le temps ?

Il commença à me masser le dos, délicatement. Je sentais ses mains froides sur moi, son contact avec ma peau…

- Oui, mais, je suis nouveau. Je suis arrivée il y a un mois. Tous les patients sont déjà venus me voir au moins deux ou trois fois alors, je croyais que vous étiez nouvelle !

- Je ne me fais pas trop remarquer.

- L'infirmière m'a dit que vous étiez têtue !

- Oh ! C'est la vieillesse !

- Ah bon !

Je ne répondis rien. Il m'avait reconnu, j'en étais sûre !

- Vous n'avez pas d'enfants chez quoi vivre ?

- Non, je ne suis pas mariée, dis-je tristement.

- La faute à qui ?

Il m'avait coincé ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais répondre ?

- Et vous ? Vous devez sûrement avoir quelqu'un.

- Non. J'ai demandé à celle que j'aimais de m'épouser mais, elle a refusé.

- Oh ! Désolée !

- Bella ! Arrête ça ! Je sais que c'est toi. Je t'ai reconnu dès que tu es entrée !

- Quoi ?

- Oui ! Têtue comme une mule, mademoiselle Black ! C'est quoi ce nom ? Et puis, il y a d'autres signes…

Il se plaça devant moi, il souriait. Il me prit le poignet et caressa la morsure.

- Edward… Je suis désolée ! Jamais je n'aurais du te quitter ! Après, je me suis retrouvée toute seule ! Avec l'âge, je me dis que j'aurais du accepter de t'épouser.

Il souriait toujours, prit mes mains et y posa des baisers. C'était bon de le retrouver ! Mais, j'étais une grand-mère maintenant !

- J'au reconnu l'odeur de ton sang quand tu es arrivée et, il n'y a que toi qui résiste à mon don !

Il me caressait la joue, je fermais les yeux, me revoyant jeune, belle, pleine de vie… Il fallait que je le laisse, que je retourne à ma prison sinon, les larmes allaient couler.

- Bella… tu pleures ?

- Je dois retourner dans ma chambre… Au revoir, Edward !

Je me levais et sortais, Edward me tenant la porte. Une fois dans ma chambre, je retournais à mon fauteuil.

….

Toc, toc, toc…

Laura entra, me prit mon manteau et m'aida à ma lever.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

- Vous avez de la visite !

- Quoi ? Qui c'est ?

- Vous verrez…

Nous allâmes à l'accueil, là où les familles venaient chercher les vieux comme moi. Adossé au mur, il était là, magnifique… Ce devait être lui mon visiteur !

- Le Docteur Cullen aimerait vous faire sortir.

- Euh…

Avant que j'aie le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, il m'amena à sa voiture. Je marchais lentement, lui, l'impatient ne devait pas aimer ça ! Il n'avait plus sa Volvo grise mais une Jaguar bleue foncé.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Tu verras…

Nous roulâmes un long moment, je me demande à quelle heure je devais rentrer… Edward conduisait moins vite, peut-être ne voulait-il pas me voir mourir d'une crise cardiaque !

- Vous vivez où maintenant ?

- A Seattle. Mais, j'en avais assez du lycée !

Il avait l'air bien. Comme si je ne l'avais pas largué il y a… 40 ans !

- Tu n'as pas changé, Edward.

- Toi non plus.

- Tu te moques de moi là ?

- Non ! Je te reconnais toujours, tes yeux, ton odeur, tes lèvres…

- Oui, mais en plus vieille !

Il s'arrêta dans un chemin d'un bois, celui près de la clairière.

- Je suis bête. Jamais je n'aurais du t'emmener ici ! La vitesse te ferait mourir !

Il commençait à vouloir repartir.

- Non ! Edward, allons-y ! Ca fait 4 ans que je ne suis pas sortie. 4 ans ! Alors, si je dois mourir, j'aimerais autant que ce soit à la clairière.

- Très bien.

Il m'ouvrit et me prit dans ses bras et se mit à courir. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas au maximum de sa vitesse mais ça suffisait à me donner le tournis. Mais, si je lui avouais, il ferait demi-tour sur le champ !

Nous arrivâmes enfin ! Tout était comme avant ! Les fleurs avaient poussées, le soleil était là, faisant briller Edward… Je ne me sentais pas très bien par contre, une douleur dans ma poitrine… C'est là que j'allais mourir…

- Qu'y a-t-il Bella ?

- C'est ici que tout a commencé et, c'est ici que tout va finir…

- Quoi ? Non ! C'est… ça va aller !

- Aide-moi à m'allonger Edward.

Il me posa délicatement dans les fleurs et me rejoignit.

- Edward, ne fais rien de bête d'accord ?

- Oui.

Nous nous regardions, allongés dans notre clairière… La douleur se faisait de plus en plus sentir.

- Bella… Je t'aime !

- Je t'aime aussi Edward.

Je fermais les yeux, repensant à tous ces moments passés ensemble. A moins que, comme on le dit, j'étais en train de voir ma vie défiler avant… la mort.

Là où tout a commencé, là où tout est finit…


End file.
